


Massage

by cozywilde



Series: Kinktober [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (but not the 'come as lube' you're expecting), Come as Lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Massage, bros in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: this makes marginally more sense if you readObject (Tail) InsertionfirstAres, a big lovable dragon boyRad, a chunky tiefling bro





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> this makes marginally more sense if you read [Object (Tail) Insertion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456195) first 
> 
> Ares, a big lovable dragon boy  
> [Rad](https://toyhou.se/2881106.camaraderie), a chunky tiefling bro

Ares flops down over Rad in an exhausted heap, smearing sweat and come between them. He groans deep in his throat as Rad carefully starts to ease his tail from Ares’ ass, protesting through labored breaths - “no, bro, c’mon, just leave it in a little longer…”

Rad laughs, his own voice breathy with exertion. “Bro, it’s been in you for like -“ he squints over at the window, which is an indeterminate sort of half-light that could mean clouds or twilight. “At least three hours, maybe. That is _too fuckin’ long._ ”

“But bro…” Ares says, low and playful. “I’ve been in you that long too and you sure aren’t complaining.” He rocks his hips forward with a loud, lewd squelch, making Rad bite his lip and whimper weakly. “Oh shit, are you complaining?” Ares’ eyes go wide and concerned, one hand coming up to cradle Rad’s face.

“N-no,” Rad says gamely, “I’m totally fine dude, just, uh -“ he flushes, “really… really full, y’know?”

Ares gives a low, satisfied growl, and only the fact that Rad has to have come at _least_ four times in the last however-long-they’ve-been-doing-this keeps his dick lying quiet and still against his thigh. For that matter, even the determined grind of Ares’ dick isn’t really keeping him from slipping out as he softens, and eventually Ares gives up. Not without a despondent whine, of course.

“It’s all gonna come out, after all the hard work I did gettin’ it in you, bro,” he says, giving the saddest of puppy eyes as he squirms a hand between them to press against Rad’s hole. Rad shivers, but presses a kiss to Ares’ cheek to show him he’s fine.

“S’not so bad, just means you gotta do it again,” Rad says brightly, and Ares grins down at him.

“Stick your tail back in and I’ll be ready to go in no time,” he purrs, and Rad ponders the wisdom of that for about half a second before he grins back.

“All right! Lemme just -“ Rad arches his tail to reach and then gives a decidedly non-sexy whine, tucking his face into Ares’ shoulder.

“Bro! Bro what is it, you all right?” Ares pets over every inch of Rad he can reach, frantically trying to figure out what the hell is wrong. “C’mon bro, talk to me!”

“Woah - sorry dude,” Rad says, grinning weakly after he takes a deep, shaky breath. Ares frowns as he wipes at tears that prick at the corners of Rad’s eyes. “I guess I gotta stop skipping tail day at the gym.”

“Your tail? Oh no oh no, where does it hurt?” Ares cranes his neck to look over his own shoulder - Rad’s tail is curled limply on the bed, and it doesn’t _look_ hurt, but it sure isn’t as cuddly and animated as it usually is.

“Just, uh, cramping I guess,” Rad mumbles. “I guess I don’t really use it like that too often - oh, no bro no, don’t get like that!” he quickly adds, reaching up to cradle Ares’ suddenly guilt-stricken face in his hands. “It was my idea!”

“And then I made you do it for a really long time, I shouldn’t have gone overboard like that -“

“No! No, bro, it was _so_ fun and _so_ good and I don’t want you thinkin’ like that! I had a great time,” Rad says, and this time his smile doesn’t have a hint of discomfort. He leans up to coax Ares into a sweet kiss, waiting until Ares gives soft rumbles of contentedness to pull back again. “So, we all good, bro?”

Ares bites his lip and nods, ducking his head to press his forehead against Rad’s. “You’re too damn good to me bro, doing all this for me and being so fuckin’ sweet… I’m gonna make it up to you, dude.”

Rad laughs. “Aw, bro, you don’t gotta do anything for me -“

“Nope! No discussion, I’m treating you good ‘cuz you treated me so good. If I’m not gonna feel guilty about it then you’re gonna sit back and let me take care of you. Bros gotta take care of bros, right?” Ares grins, then leans back and gives Rad’s thigh an affectionate slap. “C’mon, turn over for me.”

“Well, okay then,” Rad beams, rolling over onto his stomach with a soft groan. “Gods, guess I am a little stiff, huh?” He grins over his shoulder, instinctively trying to curl his tail over his back in a happy arc but then flinching as the muscles lock up halfway there.

“Shh, bro, just relax,” Ares says, broad hands taking hold of Rad’s tail to gently ease it back down to the bed. They stroke over the sweat-slicked skin, then press in more firmly, making Rad give a low moan and drop his head back to the pillows. “Yeah, that’s it, feels nice doesn’t it?”

“ _So_ nice dude, wow,” Rad mumbles, tucking his arms under his hand and wiggling into the mess of sheets to get comfier. Ares’ hands squeeze in just the slightest bit tighter for a moment, then return to their slow, careful massage.

Slowly he works down the length of Rad’s tail, touch growing lighter as he gets farther from the thick muscle at the base. Toward the tip it’s still slicked with a layer of lube, and Ares gives a low rumble at the remembered pleasure, the feel of it pressing into him - slim, dexterous muscle curling to reach places a dick would be hard-pressed to reach…

“Bro?” Rad asks, and Ares gives a start, suddenly realizing he’s just been idly stroking the end of his tail, long enough that the friction has dried up most of the lube.

“Oh! Sorry dude, was thinking about something else for a minute there,” Ares chuckles, starting to rub back up the length of Rad’s tail. His fingers catch a little on patches of scales now.

“Oh yeah? What were you thinkin’ about?” Rad asks, casual.

Ares bites his lip, doing his best to ignore the slowly hardening line of his dick against his thigh. “You, bro. Always thinking about you.”

Even if Ares can’t see it, he can hear the delighted smile in Rad’s voice. “Yeah? What about me?”

Ares’ breathing picks up, thumbs pressing in more firmly as he reaches tense muscle in Rad’s tail. His fingers are almost too dry to rub smoothly now. “How sexy you are. What this gorgeous fuckin’ tail can do.” Ares’ dick throbs, leaking a thick bead of precome at the tip.

“O-oh,” Rad breathes. He arches his back instinctively, conditioned to respond to Ares’ voice in _that_ tone by offering himself up however he can, instantly desperate for more of that wonderful appreciation. “Fuck, bro, if I wasn’t so sore I’d do it all again, I love how much you love it.”

Ares groans. His hands stroke feverishly over Rad’s tail, one dropping to his own dick to give it a quick, pacifying stroke. “What - what if you didn’t have to do anything?”

“Bro?”

“Fuck, bro, tell me if you think it’s gonna hurt you at all, but _shit_ I wanna grind on your tail so bad right now.”

Giving a shudder, Rad nods frantically into the pillows. “Yeah, _fuck_ yeah, bro do it, it’ll feel so good, just like a massage -“ His rambling cuts off on a moan as Ares straddles his legs, the hot length of his dick sliding up against the thick base of Rad’s tail. “ _Please,”_ Rad whines, plaintive, but Ares smooths a hand up his side to calm him before he moves.

“You sure, bro? It feels alright?” Ares trembles with restraint as he gives a careful rock of his hips, but Rad just groans appreciatively.

“Yes, yes, yes! More, bro, please!” Rad’s hips give shaky jerks against the messy sheets, but it’s nothing to what the thrust of Ares’ hips does when he finally gives himself over to the rhythm he so desperately craves. His precome slicks the skin where the leftover lube had started to dry, letting him rock faster and faster against Rad’s tail. Breath coming hot and quick, Ares curls over Rad’s back, planting his arms in the pillows by his head as he presses his body down over him.

Ares groans deep in his chest at their renewed closeness, leaving sloppy licks and kisses over Rad’s neck and shoulders. “Fuck, bro, you’re so hot, I can’t last too long like this,” he gasps, his thrusts growing jerky and uneven as he speaks.

Rad gives a breathy, delighted laugh. “Then don’t, bro, c’mon, come all over me, y’know I love it.” He turns his head to give Ares a sloppy kiss, purring happily into his mouth even as Ares’ gasps for breath keep him from maintaining the kiss too well.

“Gods bro, _yes,_ I love this, I love _you,”_ Ares groans, his hips giving a few more harsh thrusts before he comes with a low growl, grinding hard against Rad’s tail. Rad shivers as his thrusts smear long lines of come over his skin, dripping down the length of his tail in streaks of wet heat. Ares finally stills, settling heavily over Rad’s body and pushing the air from him in a whoosh.

“Oh - oh, bro, hey,” Rad says weakly, squirming an arm out to pat gently at whatever part of Ares he can reach - his bicep, maybe? “I uh, can’t really breathe. Is the thing.”

Groaning, Ares loops his arms around Rad’s chest and rolls, hugging him tight on top of his chest instead. “That better, bro?”

Rad grins, snuggling into Ares’ hold. “Yeah. Thanks, bro. Love ya.” He can feel a low, sweet rumble of contentment in Ares’ chest at that.

“Love you too, my perfect sexy bro,” Ares says. One of his hands slides down Rad’s body, giving his ass a fond squeeze before it returns to his tail and starts to stroke it again, strong fingers digging into the muscles. “See, isn’t that better? So much easier now that you’re good and slick with some, uh… _natural_ lubricant.”

Rad snickers, though he doesn’t deny it. “We do have normal lube, bro. But you’re right, this is way better.” He relaxes easily, held so securely in Ares’ arms. The even strokes of his hand over Rad’s tail have the tense muscles releasing in what feels like no time at all, and Rad slowly slips into a drowsy state of near-sleep.

“Hey, bro?” Ares’ voice is soft, matching the gentled touches he’s using on Rad’s tail now.

“Mm, yeah?”

“How soon d’you think we can do that again?”

_“Bro.”_


End file.
